Love Comes a Long Way
by Cupcake Sugars
Summary: Beck Oliver is a new student at Hollywood Arts. Cat, with what she saw so far, thinks that Beck only cares about himself. What happens when Cat sees him with her Best friend Tori? Do they backstab eachother? Does Beck get into the middle? Who does he choose? Rated T for mild course language and action WARNING: THIS AN A/U FIC! DON'T LIKE, DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1: HEY!

**NOTE BEFORE READING FANFIC**

 **IN THIS FANFIC, BECK IS A NEW RIVAL AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS! HES ALSO MEAN BUT ONLY TO CAT! THE GANG DO NOT KNOW WHO HE IS, NOT EVEN JADE! P.S. ANDRE AND ROBBIE DO NOT HANG OUT WITH CAT, TORI AND JADE BUT ARE AWARE OF WHO THEY ARE!**

Cat Valentine was adored by everyone and loved by everyone. She didn't have any enimes. For Christ sake, she was even BEST FRIENDS with the meanest bully at Hollywood Arts!

As she was driving to school, a dude with a black BMW, cuts her off. She blows the horn and changes lanes to try and cut him off, stopping right beside him cause of a red light.

Cat rolls down the passenger window and yells,"HEY!"

The guy hears her and rolls down his window,"What is it redhead?"

The light turns green and they begin driving foward,

"You know what it is!" Cat exclaims, keeping her eyes on both him and the road."You frickin cut me off!"

"Oh, did I?" Beck acts surprised,"I never knew!"

Cat rolls her eyes, and speeds up, enough to cut _him_ off.

"Yes!"

Cat rolls up her window, and happily countinues her jouney to Hollywood Arts.

~Sikowiz classroom~

Cat entered Sikowiz classroom, five minutes early as usual, taking one of the front seats. Sikowiz never locked the door, since he would always come through and out the window, which was creepy at first, but then began to be sort of a daily routine for both him and the students.

A couple mintues later the students began rolling into the classroom, Cat noticing when Jade and Tori entered.

"Jade! Tori!"

Jade and Tori hear Cat, and walk towards where she was sitting. Cat removes her hand and backpack from both seats beside her which was saving those seats for both of them.

Tori and Jade sit down on both sides of Cat, both replying to her kindness with a smile.

"Hi Cat," Tori says.

"Hi Tori!" Cat replies happily as usual.

Cat, Tori and Jade pull out their pear phones and began playing on it.

Cat checks the time;

 _11:07_

 _'Where's Sikowitz at? He suppose to be here by now. He's seven minutes late!'  
_  
Just as Cat was caught up in those thoughts, Sikowitz comes through the window.

 _'Ahhhhh...there he is'  
_  
No one pays any attention towards Sikowitz, still doing whatever they were when he wasn't there.

"Hello class!" He says, a level above the noise in the classroom.

No attention.

"I said, HELLO CLASS!"

Still no attention.

"Well then," Sikowitz takes out a whistle from his side pocket, and blows it as loud as he can.

Everyone closes their ears with their hands, until Sikowitz stops blowing the whistle.

Full attention.

"So today we're gonna do-"

Out of nowhere a guy bursts through the classroom door, his backpack on one shoulder.

"Who's that?" Tori asks, looking behind her, like everyone else, besides Cat.

Cat didn't really care who it was until she finally decided to see who and what Tori was talking about.

As Cat looked behind her, she gasped realising who it was.


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Tori Vega

_As_ _Cat looked behind_ _her, she gasped realising_ _who it was._

"What's wrong?" Jade asks, noticing her gasp.

"That as-...loser!" Cat says angrily, stopping herself from saying any bad-word. Cat didn't like to swear but didn't mind when other people swore.

"You know him?" Tori asks surprisingly.

"Barely, but yeah." Cat says."He cut me off this morning, but guess what?"

"What?" Both Tori and Jade ask.

"I cut him back!" Cat says, with a laugh at the end.

Tori and Jade laugh as well, not just because what Cat did, but the way she laughed at the end of her sentence.

"Not a great idea to be late on your first day, Beck Oliver." Sikowitz says,"Of that madder, not at all!"

'Hmmm...Beck Oliver, that's his name.' Cat thinks.

Robbie raises his hand,"But Sir, you were 7 minutes late yourself,"

"Silence Robbie!"

Robbie gasps scared,"Yes Sikowitz,"

"I know, Sir, but I was getting a tour around the building with the principal." Beck says, truthfully.

"Yeah right, he was probably getting a lap dance from one of the cheerleaders," Cat said a little too loudly, a few other people besides Tori and Jade, around her chuckling at her joke.

Beck heard the chuckling and looked in Cat's direction, seeing her sitting backwards on a chair, looking at him. He smirked, but removed it when looking back at Sikowitz.

"Have a seat Beck." Sikowitz says.

"Thank you Sir." Beck sits down on a chair in the back, on the opposite side of Cat.

"So as I was saying earlier, today we're gonna do Alphabet Improv." Sikowitz says,"I want Cat, Tori, Jade, George, Jeff and Beck up on the stage."

"Don't worry Beck, you'll catch on," Sikowitz adds.

Beck nods.

They all hop onto the stage, and Cat starts.

Cat= Ants are Black and Red

Jade= ...Because depending of their family tree

Tori= Christmas also relates to trees.

George= Don't they?

Jeff= Even I know they do.

Beck=...Funny I didn't,

"Great job Beck!" Sikowitz applaused, clapping,"You got it! Keep going!"

~15 minutes later~

Jade, Tori, George and Jeff got out, and surprisingly the two last standing people were Cat and Beck.

Cat= Are you that dumb?

Beck= Because of doing what?

Cat= Cutting me off this morning!

Beck gave a glare, trying to tell her,"Don't you dare,"

Beck= Don't know what your talking about

Cat= Everyone does!

Beck= Funny I don't

Cat= Guh!

Beck= Haha!

Cat= I don't care laugh all you want cause me and you know it's the truth.

Beck= Just give me a reason to believe everyone here knows what we're talking about, and why you make it seem like it's such a big deal.

Cat= Kay then,

Beck= Laugh out loud

Cat= M-m-m...

"Your out Cat!"Sikowitz yells.

Cat groans, and walks back to her seat a little upset she didn't win him. But she did win him this morning so you do win some, you lose some.

"Congratulations Beck!" Sikowitz says."I've never saw anyone win Alphabet Improv on their first time trying."

"Thank you." Beck replies.

The bell rings, and everyone rushes out the door for lunch.

~After Lunch~

Cat skips to her locker, and grabs her notebooks for her next class which was Math.

She was late, but didn't care since she hated math anyways.

As Cat was walking, she was looking down at her phone and walked directly into someone.

Beck.

Cat fell down onto the floor and didn't realize her skirt was raised, showing her white, lacy Victoria Secret underwear. Beck stared.

"Oh no!" Cat said crawling to her phone, which had fell face flat, not noticing she bumped into Beck. She dropped everything in her hands, including her phone what now had a big scratch across it.

Beck just stood there and watched Cat as she picked up her phone, and look up at him.

"You!" Cat yelled."Because of you, my phone is broken!"

Cat got up and pushed Beck, making him fall back a few steps away from her.

"It's not broken it just has a scra-" Cat cut Beck off.

"But I'm not rich like you, okay?" Cat said loudly."This scratch is a big deal!"

"Sor-" Cat cut Beck off again.

"I don't want to hear it." Cat picked up her notebooks and walked away to her math class.

Beck stood there rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, watching Cat walk off.

Then, out of nowhere, Beck feels someone place a hand on his shoulder.

He looked behind him and saw a familiar skinny, brunette haired girl. Tori.

"Don't worry," Tori said."Cat can be a bitch sometimes. It wasn't your fault she dropped her cheap ass phone."

"Umm...who are you again?" Beck asks with small laugh.

"I'm Tori. Tori Vega." She smiles.

"Well, I'm-" Tori cuts off Beck. Wow, Beck was getting cut off a lot today.

"I know who you are." Tori says."Beck Oliver right?"

Beck nods,"Yeah."

"Well I have to get to class, but why don't you call me maybe after school?" Tori smiles and holds out a paper with her phone number on it.

"Sure," Beck said."Or you can meet we in the front of the school after school."

"Deal." With one last smile, Tori walks away, going to her next class.

~After school~

Beck was bracing against a tree, nearby the school doors.

About five minutes of him waiting, Tori finally exited the school. She look around for a second, and saw him.

Tori walked to the tree, and Beck walked a few steps closer.

"Hi." Tori said, with a blush."I was kinda thinking if I shouldn't ask you this, since we just met and so..."

"What is it?" Beck asks, after a few seconds of pure silence.

"Would you like to come with me to karaoke dokie Saturday?" Tori asks.

"Karaoke Dokie?" Beck asks, questionably.

"Yeah, it's a club where you sing and have a good time." Tori says.

"Oh, well sure." Beck says.

"Great!"

Cat walks out Hollywood Arts and begins looking for Jade or Tori.

She sees the back of Tori's hair and begins walking to her, but stops a few feet back away from her when she sees her kiss Beck's cheek, and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3: Romeo & Juliet

_Authors Note_

Hey guys, I honestly didn't read Romeo and Juliet so I'm sorry if I got something wrong about a fact about it.

Reviews

 _Guest_ \- I'm very glad you like it :) I'm gonna try and update every day, but it depends if I have time to make a chapter with at least 1,000 or more words.

* * *

She sees the back of Tori's hair and begins walking to her, but stops a few feet back away from her when she sees her kiss Beck's cheek, and walk away.

'Wha-What is Tori doing with HIM?' Cat thinks.

Cat turns around and Jade's right behind her.

"Ugh, I was gonna scare you!" Jade says.

Cat giggled, but her face went back to serious right away.

"Cat are you okay?" Jade asks, noticing something was up.

"Yeah-Yeah,... I'm okay." Cat said in an unhappy tone.

"Are you sure? You seem sad."Jade said."You know you can tell me anything right?"

Cat looks up into Jade's eyes. Who knew Jade, out of all people, can be so caring.

"Umm, can you come over to my house today?" Cat asks, dangling with her fingers.

"When?" Jade asks.

"Now."

"Sure, I don't have any homework, so I can."

~Cat's Bedroom~

"So, what's wrong Cat?" Jade asks, really concerned.

They were sitting face to face, cross-legged on Cat's all over pink bed.

"Um, well today when I walked out of school I saw Tori kiss Beck on his cheek." Cat breathed out.

"Why do you care?" Jade asks.

"It's not that I care, it's just that what I've seen from Beck so far is that he's a rich jackass, who only care about himself, and I don't want Tori to get involved with someone _like_ him since she is a good friend to me." Cat says, looking down on her lap.

Jade sighs."Well listen Cat, Tori knows what's she's doing and you don't need to worry about her. If she wants to be with Beck, I guess that's her decision."

Cat nods."Okay. But also can I show you something?"

"Sure."Jade says."What is it?"

Cat jumps off the bed, and opens the front pocket of her backpack. She grabs her pear phone and hops back onto the bed in the same position they were in before.

Cat holds out her phone to Jade and she gasps.

"How did that happen?" Jade asks shocked, running her her thumb down the scratch across the screen.

"Mr. Frickin' Beck Oliver, being the wise idiot he is, bumped into me 5th period, after lunch, while I had my phone in my hand." Cat said angrily."What am I gonna do now?"

Jade took the pear phone from Cat's hand."Maybe I could get my cousin to fix it for you for a low price."

"If you can it would be such a big help Jade." Cat says, seriously.

"I'll see what I can do." Jade says.

Then as soon as Jade finished her sentence her phone begins ringing.

"Hello...Do I have to?...Okay then, bye mom..."

"Hey, sorry Cat, but my mom wants me going home." Jade says, grabbing her backpack off the floor."I'll try to see if I can get in touched with my cousin, and if I do I'll let you know."

Recently, Jade got back in touch with her mom and both agreed on having a better relationship which meant Jade had to listen to her and follow her rules.

"Okay, thanks Jade." Cat says,"Your a great friend."

Jade smiles,"Bye Cat."

"Bye."

~Next day (Sikowitz Classroom)~

"So today class, you will do a three paged skit based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, with a partner of the opposite gender," Sikowitz announces.

Everyone groans in unison.

"...and I will assign your partner."

Everyone groans louder.

"So Tori your with Jacob, Jade your with Sean..." Sikowitz continues to call out names, Cat waiting for him to call her's until he does.

"Cat your with...Beck."

"What!" Cat yells. Everyone stares at her. Tori's eyes widely open, shocked that Sikowitz choose Cat to be with Beck.

"Is there a problem?" Sikowitz asks.

"Yes!" Cat says,"A HUGE one!"

Sikowitz walks in front of Cat."Well guess what?"

"What?" Cat asks.

"Deal with it!"

Sikowitz walks onto the stage and pastes the paper with the partners on the white board, and grabs a pointing stick."You see these names here side by side?" He taps the page with the pointing stick twice."They will not change no madder what."

The bell rings and Cat gets up ready to leave."Nope, Cat sit down, you aren't dismissed yet."

Sikowitz goes on about the partners for the next 5 minutes, and then FINALLY dismisses the students.

Cat goes to her locker, and Beck appears in beside her.

"What do you want?" Cat slams her locker.

"I wanted to know when and where you wanted to start the project." Beck says, leaning his left arm on the locker beside Cat's.

Cat places a hand her right side hip,"Well I do have time tonight at 7 o'clock."

"Sure, but whose house?" Beck asks.

"Mine wouldn't be a great idea today, so I guess yours." Cat says.

~7:00 p.m.~

Cat pulled up on the side of Beck's house, parking it.

She got out, locked the car and looked up at Beck's house. It was a long two story, bricked house painted white, and looked beautiful.

"Wow," Cat said aloud.

Cat walked up to the black gate, and shook it, to see if it was opened. Nope.

There was a a button at the left side. Cat pressed it.

"Hello?" Beck says, through the speaker.

"Yeah, can you open the gates?" Cat asks.

"Sure," Beck replies.

The gates open and Cat walks onto the Oliver's property, and to the front doors.

Just as she was about to press the doorbell, Beck opens the door.

"Hi," Beck says, running a hand through his hair."Come in."

Cat walks into the house and looks around. The inside was even more beautiful then the out.

As Cat took off her shoes, a middle aged woman, very likely Beck's mom, walked up to him,"So Beck, who is this beautiful

little lady?"

Cat blushed,"I'm Cat Valentine, Miss."

"So Beck, That's your new girlfriend, eh?" A teen, who looked almost identical to Beck asked.

"Wha-No," Beck said,"just shut-up Matt. She's just my...friend."

On that last word Beck choked when saying it, and Cat choked when hearing it.

"Uh-huh," Matt said while walking away laughing.

"So Hun go ahead and make yourself at home. I have to leave out to the shop but I'll be back really quickly." Mrs. Oliver says,

grabbing her purse.

"Okay, no problem." Cat said,"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

"Sorry," Beck said, as soon as his mom shut the door.

"No, it's fine, your mom is a really sweet woman." Cat said with a smile.

"Thanks." Beck replied,"Follow me."

Cat follows behind Beck as he walks into his bedroom, with a king sized bed, a 65" flat screen TV, Dark blue wallpaper and typical boy stuff.

Cat sits down on Beck's bed, and Beck sits next to her.

Cat took off her purse, and grabbed her notebook and pencil out of it.

"So how are we gonna start this off?" Cat asks.

Beck stared,"Huh?..Oh, um I don't know, maybe..."

Beck says his idea, and Cat agrees with it."Okay, sure."

Cat writes it down.

~After skit is finished~

"Yes! It's finally finished!" Cat cheered.

Beck smiled,"So do you want to act it out?"

"Sure." Cat replied.

~Centre of Skit~

"Oh Romeo, I'd die for you if I had to." Cat says, in her 17th century accent.

"You'd know I'd do the same, my darling." Beck replies in his 17th century accent.

Now this was the part Cat was afraid of. The kissing scene.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short. I tried making it as long as I could but I couldn't think of what to add to it, but anyways this Chapter does open up a tonne of possibilities.

P.S. If you read the Cat and Beck One-Shots fanfic of mine, there's gonna be a new chapter very soon :D I never updated that in ages.

* * *

 _This was the part Cat was afraid of. The kissing scene._

Cat leaned in, but just about when their lips were going to touch, the power went out.

"Oh no!" Cat said."Do you have a flashlight?"

"Not really..."

"You don't have a flashlight yet you swim in money?" Cat asked.

"Just use the one on your phone!" Beck replied, a little annoyed.

Cat took out her phone and put on the flashlight.

Beck went downstairs to living room, and Cat followed, taking her purse with her.

They both sat down on the couch.

"Can you tell me the time?" Cat asked.

"Why can't you check yourself?"

"Cause you broke my screen!" Cat took off the flashlight, and showing him his damage.

Beck rolled his eyes before he checked his pear phone."It's 8:30."

The lights turn back on.

"Oh look, the lights turned on!" Cat said, with a smile,"I guess I'll get going."

Cat grabbed her purse, and got up.

"Wait." Beck said, grabbing her wrist, pulling her down onto his lap, making her sit sideways.

"Wha-" Beck cut her off with a soft kiss. Cat's eyes flew open, but a few seconds later closed them, and kissed him back, harder. Cat felt Beck smile against her lips, before kissing her back with just as much force.

Cat began slowly grinding onto Beck's lap, and heard him groan inside the kiss.

"Hey, I thought you guys said you were only friends." Matt said, out of nowhere.

Cat jumped off Beck's lap, shocked."We a-are."

"Oh, so making-out on the couch are typical things friends do, I guess then right?"

"Screw you Matthew." Beck said, not hearing his mom walk into the living room, or even for that madder open the front door.

"What's the madder you two?"

Everyone's attention goes to her.

"Nothing," Beck replied.

"Well, um, I'm gonna get going now." Cat said, grabbing her purse."My mom will get worried, especially if the lights turn off again."

"The lights cut off?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Yeah, like for five minutes through."

"Oh, well, okay then." Mrs. Oliver said,"Bye Hun."

"Bye Mrs. Oliver!" Cat said leaving out the door.

Then not to later, Beck hears a ding on his phone. It was a text message from Cat.

 _Bye Beck :)_

Beck smiled.

 _Bye :D_

* * *

When Cat got home, she realized her brother, Frankie was also home.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asksed."Aren't you supposed to be at the mental institution?"

"Surprisingly, he wasn't as bad as all the others, so they let him go." Mr. Valentine said, coming up the steps from the basement.

"And young lady, were have you been?" Mrs. Valentine asked, right behind Mr. Valentine.

"Uh-I was at my friends house, finishing a skit for school," Cat said, as calmly as possible. It wasn't a lie, but Cat was still panicking.

"Which friend?"

Cat froze.

If she told her parents that she was at a boy as a friend's house, they wouldn't be happy. They would think that the boy was her boyfriend, and they didn't want Cat dating anyone until she was older, since Mrs. Valentine got pregnant with Frankie at a very young age. Cat, anyways, did have plenty of boyfriends but never told her patents about them.

"A-ah...Tori," Cat said.

"So if I asked Tori about this project, she would tell me all about it?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"Yes mom." Cat walked up the stairs, to her bedroom and shut the door, not loud, but loud enough for her mom and dad to hear.

"You know honey, we shouldn't pressure Cat so much of where she goes. She's seventeen now. I know she's responsible." Mr. Valentine said.

"But Chad, my parents thought I was responsible, but looked at what happened!" Mrs Valentine argued."I'm lucky you even stayed to raise Frankie! You had a choice to go. Not everyone's like you."

And with that, Mr. Valentine didn't reply to the conversation/argument between him and Mrs. Valentine.

~W/ Beck~

Beck ran his hand through his hair.

He could admit to himself that he thought Cat was hot. Beck loved her personality, and everything about her, but knew she probably still didn't like him, the way he now likes her...But why would she kiss him back?

~W/ Tori~

Tori was in her room, watching T.V. and her phone dings.

-Texting-

Cat: Hey Tori, can you do me a favour?

Tori: Sure Cat, wut is it?

Cat: If my mom asks u about if I went to your house to do a skit can you tell her I was?

Tori: Np, got you covered :D

Cat: Thx :D

Tori now had a plan, an very evil, mean, and awful plan ahead.

~W/ Cat~

Cat placed down her pear phone, on her desk, which was right next to her bed and grabbed her diary.

Her diary was filled with cute, light brown kittens, sparkles here and there, and the background behind the kittens, light blue.

Cat pulled the light blue pen that came with it, with the same design excluding the sparkles and began writing.

Friday, November 12 2009 7:44 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I think I might like Beck Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5: Karaoke Dokie

_Friday, November 12 2009_

 _7:44 p.m._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I might like Beck Oliver._

~Saturday W/ Beck (8:45 p.m.)~

Beck was just hanging around, almost like every Saturday, when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID. Tori Vega.

~Phone~

Beck: Hello?

Tori: Hey Beck, are you at Karaoke Dokie yet?

Beck: Oh, um, no. I didn't leave. I just need to get on my shirt.

Tori: Okay, but hurry cause I'm gonna be there in five minutes.

Beck: Alright, see you later!

Beck ran to his room, and threw on a lined blue t-shirt with buttons all the way down, with a vest underneath. He left the buttons opened, and left the house.

After this,"Date" with Tori at Karaoke Dokie, Beck planned on telling her he wasn't interested in her. He could tell that she kinda liked him, but he didn't like her.

~Karaoke Dokie~

Beck sat down at a table with Tori.

"So Beck, how's it been?" She asked.

"Good, how about you?"

"Alright, but it would be better if..." Tori pulls her chair next to Beck's and leans in.

"Wait Tor-" Tori ignored and cut him off with a kiss.

That same second, Cat and Jade come into Karaoke Dokie. Cat looks around and sees Beck kissing Tori. Jade does too.

"Oh my gosh Cat, look."

"I know..." Cat said, softly.

"I can't believe I thought Beck actually liked me..." She thought."But he's just a player!"

Beck quickly pulled away from Tori and looked up, seeing Cat and Jade stare at him.

"Cat!"

Cat turned around and walked away into the washroom, Jade following her.

Jade locked the door, and braced against it, arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing.." Cat said, turning around, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was crying over the fact Beck didn't like her. She didn't like him 48 hours before that kiss.

"I know there is...Tell me." Jade said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cat turned back around,"I like Beck Oliver! There I said it!"

Jade gasped,"But...but...you said you hated him..."

"Yesterday night we...kissed." Cat said."And it's not like I kissed him, he kissed me! I thought we had a chance..."

Cat let a tear roll down her check. Jade wiped it with her thumb.

"Get out there, and show him what you've got!" Jade said.

Cat made a "huh?" face.

"Sing, Dance, do your high notes, show off, let him see what a mistake he did picking that backstabbing bitch Tori, over you!"

"Yeah, your right Jade!" Cat said loudly,"They're many boys better than him in this world!"

"That's my girl!" Jade and Cat high-five, and they walk out the washroom, proudly.

They sit down on a table, opposite side of Beck and Tori. Cat looks at them for a few seconds, but quickly looks back at Jade.

A girl in short, pink, tight dress, walks up the stairs, onto the stage, with a microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" She asks.

Everyone cheers.

"Great to hear!" She said,"Who would like to sing?!"

Tori gets up, walks onto the stage, and grabs the mic from the girl.

"Me, Tori Vega would."

Everyone, except Jade, Cat, and Beck cheer.

Tori sings and does her performance, everyone except Jade, Cat and Beck cheer for her again.

The girl comes up the stage again, with another microphone,"Great performance, Tori. Who would like to go next?"

Cat walks up onto the stage, looking at Beck and yanks the microphone out of Tori's hand, pushing her in the process.

"Me, Cat Valentine would." Cat said, mimicking what Tori said before.

Cat starts singing, looking at Beck time to time, seeing him stare at every move she made.

Near the ending of the performance Cat walks off the stage, towards Tori. She walks up into her face, still singing, and drops the microphone in front of her, on the last word of the song.

Cat pushes Tori and walks away, grabbing her purse from the table Jade and her were sitting at.

"Come on Jade, let's go."

Jade follows Cat out Karaoke Dokie, into the parking lot.

Beck was about to go after them until Tori held him back,"Where you going? After those losers?"

Beck yanks his hand out of her grip,"Just leave me alone."

Beck runs into the parking lot, finding Cat just in time, before she entered Jade's car.

"Cat! Wait!"

"What is it?" Cat asked, bluntly.

"Listen, She kissed me, I didn't kiss her! I don't like Tori ..." Beck paused."I-I like you..."

"Wh-What?" Cat asked in shock.

"I like you alright! If you don't like me I cou-" Cat cut him off with a kiss.

She placed her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist. During the kiss, Cat slightly opened her eyes to see Tori angrily walk to her car, making her laugh.

Not to long later, Jade blows the horn on the car, startling both Beck and Cat. Both forgot Jade was right there, sitting in her car.

"I don't got all day here, watching you two make out." Jade said.

Cat laughed."Sorry Jade."

She smirked.

"Call me tonight Beck." Cat said with a smile.

Beck nodded."Okay, bye."

"Bye!"


End file.
